Nuestro Destino Siempre nos Unirá
by jago8279
Summary: Himeko, en su trabajo como fotógrafa, se encontrará con Chikane y de ahí su amor florecerá como siempre ha debido ser. (Terminada)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hace mucho que no hacía esto, así que... que lo disfruten.**

 **El Reencuentro Destinado**

Ah... ¿qué horas son?...

(Timbre del celular)

Wow... ehh...

¨¿Aló?¨

¨Te acabas de despertar.¨

¨Eh...¨ ¿Mako?

¨Himeko... ¡¿no sabes qué horas son?!¨

¨No sé... no ha sonado mi...¨ vamos despierta ¨alarma... entonces...¨

¨Ya son las 11:30am... el partido empieza a la 1:00 y sería un desastre para nosotros si la fotógrafa no está en él haciendo su trabajo.¨ oh... esperen...

AHHHHHHHHHHH... CÓMO PUEDO SER TAN TONTA.

¨Ehhhhh... ya voy para allá.¨ solo tengo tiempo para bañarme.

¨Es raro eso en ti Himeko. Además es el partido se Souma entonces deberías estar ahí también para apoyarlo.¨ soy una tonta... como puedo ser así con mi amigo y con mi futuro.

¨Lo siento, lo siento. Chao nos vemos.¨ tengo que apurarme

Ah... rápido... rápido... rápido.

Qué me llevo, qué me llevo, qué me llevo... eso no importa... bueno sí pero... ah esto estará bien.

Vamos, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Desayuno... no, no puedo. Comeré algo allá.

Por favor, un taxi que me pare por favor.

...

No, nadie me para... ¿será que le pido al próximo que pase?... ya que, no importa con tal de que llegue.

... vamos, ve hacia alguno y pídele el favor. Agh ya que, al próximo que pare en el semáforo.

...

Ya, esta es tu oportunidad... vamos muévete... Uno... Dos... TRES.

¨Que pena...¨ golpeé el vidrio negro que me evitaba ver el interior, al parecer no era probable que me dejaran entrar ¨Me podría llevar al estadio de tenis por favor. Ya voy tarde y en serio tengo que ir rápido... Es mi única oportunidad.¨

¨Lo siento señorita, no podemos ayudarla.¨ mmmm... bueno, será el próximo.

¨Eh... gracias... que pena por molestarlo.¨ era de esperarse.

¨Espera...¨ había alguien atrás... ¨Entra rápido.¨

¨Ehhhh...¨ ENTRA ¨Gracias por su colaboración.¨ justo en ese momento la luz se había puesto verde.

¨No importa... nosotros también vamos al estadio.¨ no le había visto la cara aún a la que se había vuelto mi salvadora, pero su delicada voz solamente me daba una rara nostalgia que no sabría describir.

Para saber de donde provenían esas palabras me encontré con una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos azules... no tenia la menor idea la razón pero mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y mis ojos se sentían pesados... simplemente era raro todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

¨Ehhhh...¨ trataba de hablar pero no me salían las palabras. Lentamente recuperé mi compostura y pude por fin musitar alguna oración ¨Y... ¿por qué vienes al partido? ehhhh...¨ no me sabía su nombre.

¨Soy Chikane Himemiya... ¿y tú?¨ mientras miraba hacia adelante por toda la incomodidad que sentía, veía unas extrañas miradas del conductor ante lo que nos decíamos.

¨Soy Himeko Kurusugawa... mucho gusto.¨ ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo?... ah si ¨¿Y por qué estás yendo hacia el estadio Chikane-chan?¨ el carro frenó bruscamente para luego seguir andando normalmente.

¨Lo siento por eso Himemiya-sama.¨ ... ... ...

¨Ah lo siento... en serio lo siento por ser tan abrupta...¨ soy una tonta... no sabía que era alguien importante.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Miré hacia su lado para ver si le había molestado. Pero lo que vi en cambio fue una cara de sorpresa y un pequeño rubor en su cara. Y esa sorpresa rápidamente cambió a una sonrisa.

¨No importa tranquila. Sigue llamándome así con tal de que me dejes llamarte Himeko...¨ ahora era mi turno de pasar por sus expresiones... pero yo me sentía aún más ruborizada. Y por lo que veía del conductor, seguía sorprendido por nuestra pequeña charla ¨¿Cuál es esa oportunidad tan importante que tienes?, si me permites saber.¨

¨Jajaja, si claro. Ehh... soy fotógrafa para una revista deportiva. No es mucho pero con algo tengo que empezar.¨ y es el único lugar en el que me recibieron... cuánto le tengo que agradecer a Mako ¨Y si me va bien en esta final, podré establecerme para mejores proyectos.¨

¨Oh... entonces es posible que nos veamos durante el partido.¨

¨¿También eres de prensa?¨ o solamente quería ver la final juvenil de tenis mixto... que término tan complicado.

¨Ya llegamos.¨ nos avisó el conductor ¨La entrada de prensa es esa.¨

¨Gracias... nos vemos.¨ entonces no son de prensa. Bueno, supongo que alguien tan importante como ella debe ver el partido desde una posición privilegiada.

¨Oye se te olvidó esto...¨ mi cámara... ahhhhh

¨AHHHH... gracias Chikane-chan.¨ hoy todo me está saliendo mal...

¨Jajajajaja no te preocupes.¨ y de ahí se fueron.

Tengo que llamar a Mako.

 **Supongo que eso va a ser todo por hoy... Creo que la historia** **tendrá seis capítulos pero eso sólo lo definirá el futuro.**

 **Gracias por leer y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **PS: sean libres a cualquier tipo de feedback o review o lo que sea... si quieren.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola... perdón por la demora pero estaba en Navidad y Año Nuevo (que la hayan pasado bien) y luego me dediqué a procrastinar. El caso... gracias por pasarse por aquí y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ps: supongo que ahora si los lapsos entre capítulo y capítulo no van a ser tan largos... eso espero.**

 **El Partido**

¨Identificación.¨ le mostré la tarjeta que nos había dado la revista ¨Pase.¨

¨Ehhh...¨

¨Puerta A primer piso.¨

¨Gracias.¨ supongo que no es lo usual llegar a estas horas a los eventos importantes... sobretodo las finales... y a la de tu amigo.

Pasé al guardia y revisé que tuviera los lentes necesarios (los tenía) y luego de caminar un poco vi la puerta que me había dicho.

BZZZZZ

`Himeko donde estás?´ seguí caminando.

`Detrás tuyo´ le toqué el hombro y con un pequeño salto de sorpresa me recibió Mako.

¨Buenos días.¨ saludé a los otros que venían.

A decir verdad no me he podido llevar muy bien con ellos.

¨Ya son las 12:00.¨ supongo que era mi culpa.

¨Ya tranquilos, ya está aquí nuestra fotógrafa estrella.¨ Mako, por otro lado, parecía llevarse bien con ellos.

¨Prefiero que esté antes de que empieza la ceremonia.¨

¨Tranquilo. Ni la otra finalista pudo llegar a tiempo.¨ pues ni Chikane-chan que parece ser muy refinada pudo llegar a tiempo. Claro que ella es espectadora y yo no llegué temprano fue por quedarme dormida.

Justo hoy tenía que fallarme la alarma.

¨Mako-chan, ¿dónde está Souma-kun?¨ no lo había visto y ni se me pasó por la cabeza escribirle por lo estrenada que estaba de llegar tarde. Claro que luego me pude distraer y calmar un rato cuando estaba con Chikane-chan.

¨Creo que sigue en su camerino.¨ respondió con duda ¨Pero igual él sí estaba aquí. Incluso nos saludó para preguntar por ti.¨ estábamos en todo el centro de la cancha justo al frente, en la posición más privilegiada.

¨Ah listo, que alivio.¨ vi a Mako poner una sonrisa burlona.

¨Tranquila que lo vas a poder ver en sus ropas deportivas ahora.¨ más que sonrojarme (que supongo que era lo que trataba de hacer), me incomodaba lo que insinuaba.

¨No tenemos esa clase de relación Mako-chan.¨

¨Siiii como nooo... lo que tu digas.¨ no parecía creerme.

¨Ehh.. ¿sabes contra quién le toca? ¿y si es bueno o buena?¨

¨¿En serio le estás poniendo compromiso a esta oportunidad que te dieron?¨ no podía refutar sus palabras.

¨Ey no seas malo. Ni yo sé contra quién le toca.¨ gracias Mako ¨Claro que sólo he oído rumores como: es la princesa de hielo, la joven más hermosa que hay.¨ esa descripción creo que se le quedaría perfecta a Chikane-chan... por lo poco que le hablé... por lo menos la segunda parte...

¿Dónde estará?

¨Ey alístense, ya va a empezar.¨ saqué mi cámara y ajusté las funciones que parecían preferibles. No les iba a decepcionar.

Souma salió de su camerino y la multitud aplaudía. Era sorprendente la cantidad de gente que había para un partido de tenis juvenil mixto, incluso siendo la final. Claro que ahora siento que he insultado a muchos por decir eso... por pensarlo.

Pasó por nuestro lado y lo saludé discretamente y me respondió con una sonrisa.

Se acomodó en el lado izquierdo y se paró al lado de su entrenador.

Yo iba tomando fotos enfocando en Souma ante la gran posición del escenario mientras íbamos esperando a la que sería su oponente.

Luego de un momento salió su oponente... Chikane-chan... ¡¿Chikane-chan?!

Tranquilamente, ante los gritos aún más fuertes del público, Chikane-chan caminaba hacia el lado derecho de la cancha.

A ella si la decidí enmarcar en una soledad a pesar de la cantidad de gente como si solo fuera ella en su mundo, concentrada con todo el centro de atención puesto en ella.

Pasó por delante nuestro y me miró con una sonrisa breve a la que le respondí.

Mientras iba caminando, pude apreciarla. Ella sí que se veía hermosa (o aún más hermosa) en su ropa deportiva. Con su short que le marcaba las piernas y el... esperen...

¡¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!

¡¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ ME SONROJO?!

Okay, okay, okay... no, esto está mal... mal, mal, mal.

¿Yo no soy así o no?... ¿o no?

Bueno, por ahora no tienes que definirte como persona ni nada, dedícate a hacer tu trabajo y luego si defines tu situación.

Ahora mi lente se dirigía casi que específicamente a Chikane-chan... el caso, luego de recuperar mi compostura, logré tomar algunas buenas fotos con las cuales estaba satisfecha. Faltaba todo el transcurso del partido pero con este inicio, puedo estar mas tranquila y con más confianza.

Luego de los actos protocolarios, cada uno se fue al centro y se saludó.

¨Ey Himeko...¨ Mako me llamó mientras se daban la mano y otro señor tiraba una moneda ¨¿Conoces a la que se enfrenta Souma-kun?¨

¨Sip... bueno no... bueno si... ella fue la que me trajo hasta aquí... qué coincidencia ¿no?¨ era raro.

¨Bueno, con tal de que apoyes a Souma-kun y que no te hayan llevado al lado oscuro.¨ Mako tendía a exagerar las cosas.

¨Sí, dale.¨ claro que realmente hacerlo era extrañamente complicado. Porque algo me atraía de Chikane-chan (ya había aceptado ese hecho, más no el hecho de lo que conlleva... no estaba segura) y algo me hacía querer apoyarla.

Claro que no importaba mucho porque a decir verdad, creo que Chikane-chan destruyó a Souma en ese partido. Mientras encontraba otras tomas, lo único que veía era la cara de frustración de Souma (y uno que otro golpe de la raqueta contra el piso) mientras que Chikane-chan parecía hacer todo con elegancia y sin ningún esfuerzo. Además, mi alegre amiga Mako, que estuvo animando los primeros 8 minutos del juego, se quedó callada en su silla durante el resto del partido.

Claro que ahora que lo pienso, de pronto mi cabeza lo hizo ver más grave de lo que fue.

Pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento, porque en algunos momentos mi mirada y la de Chikane-chan se cruzaban y después de un par de veces, vi que Chikane-chan empezaba a soltarse más e incluso se hacía ver más. O por lo menos hacía que yo la viese más (o por lo menos eso era lo que quería que estuviese sucediendo). En resumen, el partido solo sirvió para acabar el torneo y darme cuenta que quería estar más tiempo con Chikane. Claro que, también sirvió para otra cosa.

¨Himeko, Souma-kun no quiere hablar con la prensa. Al parecer está muy decepcionado con su actuación y ni siquiera quiere salir del camerino.¨ creo que hay que borrar eso anterior que dije, Souma había sido humillado.

¨Mejor voy a ver cómo está.¨ me tenía preocupada, nunca lo había visto así. Claro que nunca había yo estado así hasta que conocí a Chikane-chan.

¨Nop. Nos llamaron de la revista y dijeron que tú te quedaras a la rueda de prensa.¨

¨Ehhhh... si claro, yo les ayudo.¨ pero... ¨¿Por qué yo?¨

¨Les dije que tú conocías a Himemiya-san y al parecer eso es algo sorprendente así que quieren que tú le hables.¨

¨Supongo que si, pero... ¿no puede ir alguien más?¨

¨Tal parece que Himemiya-san es un tanto particular con la prensa entonces tú eres nuestra carta trampa para ella.¨ seguía sin entenderlo.

¨Sí, dale. Claro.¨ pero bueno, no creía que era muy importante y si podía ganar la confianza de nuestros jefes podría ser bueno para mi futuro.

¨Listo, cuento contigo.¨ Mako salió.

¨Antes le voy a escribir a Souma.¨

`¿Cómo estás?

Me dijeron que estabas mal

¿Necesitas algo?´

¨Mira, esto es lo que necesitas para entrar a la sala de prensa. Y aquí tienes lo que debes decir. Solo di lo que dice ahí y estarás bien.¨ me dijo nuestro compañero ¨Que te vaya bien.¨ y se fue.

Chikane-chan...

Eres una persona muy extraña, ¿no?

 **Bueno aquí terminó este capítulo. Gracias por leerlo y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **PS: creo que como estoy escribiendo a algunos personajes es completamente diferente a lo que son y perdón por ello. Pero realmente me gusta más cómo queda de la manera que lo escribo. Además que prefiero que no hayan** **restricciones en lo que hago. Sólo que veo una historia con algunos elementos que puedo usar (amor del destino, alguie** **n distante que se abre a otra mucho más alegre y tierna, lo del tenis y la fotografía [que me gustó cómo lo mezclé a decir verdad] y que Chikane es adinerada [que es algo que implementaré después]). El caso es que si les molesta que no sean lo que eran que me lo digan y trataré de mejorarlo. Pero así es como es.**

 **Realmente pueden decirme lo que sea si lo quieren decir.**

 **Realmente hagan lo que quieran con este trabajo.**

 **Guest: espero que sigas con tu opinión. Gracias por leer**

 **Chat'de'Lune: gracias por las recomendaciones, las tendré en cuenta. Lo de la hora, a decir verdad si que me vale nada eso porque detesto el reloj de 24 horas (más en el sentido de que sé que si está haciendo sol y dice 1:00 pues... es la tarde; a menos de que me vaya a un mundo abstracto o algo así no creo que sea necesario) pero es más preferencia mía (también tiene que ver algo con lo estético o algo pero sería intrascendente decir que me parece mejor un 2:00 a un 14:00). Claro que si te refieres a lo de pm o am pues ahi supongo que lo puedo incluir pero me sigue pareciendo nada. Perdón si suena como si fuera yo un bastardo pero así es como lo pienso. Igualmente, gracias por leer y por todo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya que... trataré de publicar cuando pueda y ya. Solo prometo que voy a completar la historia.**

 **Espero que disfruten.**

 **LA ENTREVISTA**

Fui la primera en llegar. Me puse por la mitad para no resaltar.

Saqué el papel con las preguntas que tenía de opciones y... Realmente no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Las personas empezaron a entrar al salón. Parece que muchos ya se conocen. Y yo claro que no conozco a nadie.

Creo que las únicas que nos fuimos por el lado del periodismo fuimos Mako-chan y yo. E incluso yo ni quise irme por este camino. Realmente tengo mucha suerte de tenerla como amiga, no estaría aquí si no fuera por ella. Supongo que es parte del destino que esté aquí sentada.

Incluso puede ser parte de ese destino que haya conocido a Chikane-chan.

Oí como todo el mundo se callaba y los disparos de las cámaras empezaron a sonar mientras Chikane-chan entraba.

Saqué mi cámara rápidamente y cuadré todo en poco tiempo para empezar a tomarle fotos mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Parece distante en este momento. Como si estuviese indispuesta. Pero seguía irradiando belleza y cada movimiento era una nueva pose para mí.

Me quedé embobada mirando a través de mi lente su figura y sus expresiones que miraban hacia mi lado intentando distinguir algo. En ese momento sentía...

Que alguien me estaba tocando el hombro.

Aparté el ojo del visor y miré hacia mi costado donde todos ya estaban sentados y el hombre al lado mío me pidió que me sentara.

Lentamente me senté, avergonzada por mi actuar. No me digné a ver hacia el frente hasta que la voz del moderador dijo algunas palabras.

¨Buenas tardes a todos. Esta va a ser la rueda de prensa para la campeona del torneo de tenis juvenil mixto Himemiya-sama.¨ todos aplaudieron.

Levanté la mirada y me crucé con la de ella. Ella estaba totalmente sorprendida por mi presencia y yo le di un breve saludo con la mano. Pero eso ya había capturado la atención de todos a mi alrededor, porque vi cómo todos miraban cómo Chikane-chan respondía con una sonrisa y cómo yo me sonrojaba. Para ellos, esto ya era noticia supongo.

¨Solamente se podrá hacer una pregunta por cada editorial y... se irán pasando el... micrófono otorgado.¨ casi que nadie le ponía atención al moderador y no pareciera que él se estuviese poniendo cuidado, la situación que estaban presenciando era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que saliera de aquí ¨... comencemos.¨

¨Mmmmm... buenas tardes Himemiya-sama, felicitaciones por su victoria.¨ Chikane-chan desvió su mirada de mí para asentir y continuar con esto ¨¿Cuáles son sus aspiraciones después de ganar este torneo?¨

¨No tengo nada planeado.¨ respondió.

El hombre se sentó desmotivado mientras que la gente que se sentaba al lado de Chikane-chan parecía rodar los ojos.

Tal parece que esto es habitual para ella.

¨Buenas tardes Himemiya-sama.¨ dijo un hombre con decisión ¨Su victoria fue contundente frente a Oogami-san y en general en el torneo siempre fue así, ¿cómo piensa que ha sido el nivel del torneo de este año?¨

¨Solamente fui mejor que mis oponentes en cada partido. Así es este deporte.¨ aunque su respuesta haya sido más larga, usaba el mismo tono frente a todos. Era como si estuviera hablando alguien diferente.

¨Buenas tardes... ehhh... Himemiya-sama, ¿qué la motiva a jugar cada partido?¨

¨Me gusta el tenis. No es mucho más que eso.¨ supongo que era así ¨Y... me ha ayudado a conocer nuevas personas.¨ en ese momento se le notó una sonrisa y un poco de alma en su respuesta. En ese momento me miró y me sonrió a mí.

No pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme. Y en ese momento de vergüenza, me tocaba a mí.

¨Ehhh...¨ cogí el micrófono y ya se me había olvidado lo del papel ¨Ehhhh... Felicidades por tu victoria Chikane-chan...¨ empecé para poder calmarme, pero aparte de mí, toda la sala estaba absolutamente sorprendida por lo poco que acababa de decir... era prácticamente lo que había ocurrido con el chofer de Chikane-chan pero multiplicado por toda la gente presente en esta sala.

¨Gracias Himeko.¨ me respondió con una sonrisa confortadora. Claro que el resto de la sala no estaba en nuestra misma página.

¨Ehh... ¿cómo te ha ido en el torneo?¨ dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

¨Muy bien, me he sentido mejor que nunca y creo que todos mis esfuerzos han pagado.¨ todos estaban sin palabras porque ha Chikane-chan no le faltaban ¨En general ha sido una temporada muy buena y todo se lo debo a mí equipo. ¿Algo más?¨

¨Perdóneme Himemiya-sama pero...¨ el moderador fue cortado por una patada en su pierna ¨No es nada.¨

¨Ehhh... ¿piensas celebrar?¨ no sabía muy bien cómo formular las preguntas, así que prefería tomarlo como una conversación.

¨Sí. Va a ser una fiesta privada en la mansión Himemiya. Pero no creo que sea nada grande ni nada.¨ Chikane-chan parecía tomarlo de la misma manera ¨¿Algo más?¨

¨No, así está bien. Gracias.¨

¨De nada... Ah, ¿puedes verme después de esto?¨ no sé si Chikane-chan tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba pasando (no que me importara) pero todo el mundo casi que se caía de sus sillas ante esa pregunta. Yo sólo pude asentir por la felicidad que me daban esas palabras.

La sala se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras procesaban lo que acababa de ocurrir. Chikane-chan sí que era una persona curiosa.

¨Ehhhh...¨ ya le había pasado el micrófono a otro ¨¿Cuál es su relación con ella?¨ era la pregunta que había elegido.

¨No es de su incumbencia.¨ toda la sala quedó callada otra vez por el tono de voz que había usado Chikane-chan.

Nadie se atrevía a hacer una nueva pregunta.

¨Ehhh... con esto concluye la rueda de prensa. Gracias por su participación.¨ Chikane-chan ya había salido.

Salí de primera para encontrarme con Chikane-chan pero al salir no la veía. Me quedé un momento ahí para saber para dónde ir y en ese momento una ola de periodistas me rodeó.

Me tomaban fotos y todos repetían lo mismo: ¨¿Cómo conoció a Himemiya-sama?¨

Todos me rodeaban y no podía escapar. Pedía permiso pero nadie accedía, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Me sentía atrapada y ahogada. Esto no me gustaba. Esto no me gustaba para nada. Realmente no me gustaba. Era...

¨¡Seguridad!¨ oí una voz conocida mientras todos se iban alejando. Los iban alejando más y más hasta que cerraron unas puertas grandes que silenciaron todo.

Todo era más tranquilo. Todo era más tranquilo gracias a Chikane-chan.

¨¿Estás bien?¨ me preguntó.

¨Sí. Gracias, eso fue nuevo para mi... je je je.¨ traté de pasarlo por chiste.

¨Sí... es agotador, ¿no?¨ fallé en el intento ¨Perdóname, no pude controlar mi emoción. Es que en serio me sorprendió mucho que estuvieras ahí.¨

¨Pues yo me enteré cuando terminó el partido. Mi jefa me dijo que lo hiciera. Al parecer eres alguien un poco difícil.¨ Chicanee rió.

¨Jajajaja, no suelo ser muy buena con la gente. Claro que cuando alguien logra pasar...¨ solo se sonrojó. Yo solo sonreí.

¨Y... ¿qué me querías decir?¨

¨Ah... es que... hoy va a ser esa fiesta en mi casa... y si quieres puedes venir.¨ ...

...

¨Es solo si quieres, va a haber mucha gente que no conozcas y pueden resultar peores que los periodistas pero...¨

¨Quiero ir.¨ dije con decisión. No muchas veces estaba tan decidida para algo.

¨Perfecto... es hoy desde las 9:00 entonces... ahí nos veremos.¨ me abrazó y me soltó rápidamente ¨Chao.¨ yo solo me quedé impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Y antes de irme, solté un grito de alegría.

Cuando ya me calmé, prendí mi celular y habían algunos mensajes de Souma.

Al final me dijo que si quería salir a comer algo y le dije que no.

Salí a la calle y pedí un taxi para devolverme a mi casa.

Después de un viaje lleno de alegría, salté a mi cama y me preparé mentalmente para la noche.

Decidí que tenía que saber qué me iba a poner y...

Llamé a Mako-chan.

¨¿Aló?¨

¨Necesito ayuda. Urgente.¨ todas las dudas cayeron sobre mí.

 **Esto será todo por ahora. Como ya dije, ya no voy a prometer nada, solo voy a publicar y eventualmente terminaré la historia. Eso sí, la terminaré.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado y sean libres de poner cualquier cosa en reviews o en lo que sea.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ya que estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutan.**

 **Sin nada más que decir (por ahora)...**

 **LA PREVIA**

Este no... este... mmmm... no... este...si. Caminé al espejo y... no...

Y eso era lo último... lo último que vi como posible para esta noche. No había ninguna posible combinación más. Era inútil, hoy no iba a ser mi noche.

Volví a ver mi teléfono.

`Ya estoy en camino´ era el último mensaje de Mako, escrito hacía ya 5 minutos... una eternidad si me preguntan en este momento.

Suspiré y vi a mi alrededor. El mar de ropa tirada por todos los rincones de mi pequeño apartamento me hacía dar cuenta que esto no iba a funcionar. Eran las 3:30 de la tarde así que todavía tendría esperanza de poder comprar algo afuera. Claro que recordando lo que me queda para el resto del mes...

Era imposible, a menos de que quisiese morir de hambre no podía gastarme lo que tenía. Incluso si pido un adelanto de mi sueldo, lo único que causaría sería borrar toda la confianza que podrían tener mis jefes conmigo. Lo había hecho bastante bien, supongo que levantarse tarde no es del todo malo. Claro que planeo no repetirlo, no quiero que se vuelva una costumbre... de nuevo.

Suspiré de nuevo, por lo menos podría quemar un poco de tiempo mientras recojo todo esto... no, debería pasar todas las fotos al computador y enviárselas todas a edición. Sí, por ahora eso debería calmarme. Claro que tengo que parar de pensar en esta noche para lograr clamarme. Así que para de pensar en esta noche... maldita sea, querer evitar pensar en esta noche hace que piense en esta noche... Huh... ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer?

Las fotos, eso.

Saqué mi computador y la cámara. Conecté la cámara al computador y empezaron a bajar las fotos, una por una las 247 fotos que había tomado durante el partido llegaban a la memoria de mi computador. Era casi hipnótico ver como las fotos iba llenando el archivo del menú, una por una, una por una, una por una, una por...

Había terminado, todas las fotos estaban presentes y fui eliminando una por una, una... el caso.

Pasé una foto y ahí estaba Chikane-chan en la rueda de prensa.

Mmmmm esta no debería ser editada. O sea la firmeza que muestra en su postura y su elegancia eran perfectas y sin igual y... bueno, esta se queda. Puse la foto en una carpeta para saber cuáles iba a mandar y continué.

Pasé a la siguiente. Era Chikane-chan entrando a la entrevista.

Mmmmm esta también está muy buena. El aire de misterio y mirada perdida pero profunda me gustan bastante... se queda. La puse en la misma carpeta.

Ahora era unas de Chikane-chan levantando el trofeo.

Mmmmm no se cual. Mientras que en esta muestra decisión y fuerza, en esta otra aparece victoriosa y delicada, en esta otra...

 **5 minutos después**

Supongo que no habrá problema en enviar una o dos... o tres de estas. Sí, están bien,

Ahora eran unas de Chikane-chan recibiendo el trofeo...

 **5 minutos después**

Entonces esta, esta y... esta.

Ahora eran...

 **Toc Toc Toc**

¿Quién será?... caminé tranquilamente hacia la puerta interrumpiendo mi tarea.

Llegué a la puerta y paré.

¨¿Quién es?¨ pregunté.

¨Himeko soy yo.¨ era Mako... ¿qué será?. Abrí la puerta y la dejé pasar ¨Con permiso... Hola Himeko, ¿qué nece...¨ Mako paró su saludo.

Se quedó mirando mi apartamento sin decir alguna palabra, parecía atónita por lo que veía. Era raro.

¨Mako... no es la primera vez que vienes acá... ¿qué pasó?¨ le pregunté con preocupación sin mirar hacia adentro.

¨Himeko... ¿qué es esto?¨ apuntó su dedo hacia adentro y empezó a girarlo para especificar que se refería a todo.

Volteé y recordé todo...

¨Eh... verás...¨ las fotos de Chikane-chan habían acaparado toda mi atención, incluso (paradójicamente) de la causante del desastroso estado de mi habitación... Chikane-chan o, más bien, su invitación a una fiesta en su casa esa misma noche.

¨Siiii...¨ hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara.

¨Pues... sabes que Chikane-chan y yo nos conocimos hoy, ¿no?¨ me miró extrañada ¨La que ganó el partido de hoy.¨ ahora sí asintió ¨Pues... va a hacer una fiesta en su casa y... me invitó.¨ Mako no reaccionó mucho.

¨Oh... era eso... Eso no explica esto.¨ volvió a referirse a mi cuarto.

¨Por ahora quiero que me ayudes a escoger qué ponerme pero sin preguntas por favor.¨ no sabía si estaba preparada a decirle que podría tener alguna clase de atracción por Chikane-chan pues yo ya ni sabía qué pensar.

¨Claro... sin preguntas... eso sí no creo que pueda hacer.¨ ahora no sabía qué hacer para evitar el tema. Así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

¨Espera, antes me dices cómo van las fotos que he ido escogiendo por fa.¨ eso la distraería un rato. Fui y agarré mi computador.

¨Claro...¨ dijo mientras se lo pasaba.

¨Ahí está la carpeta.¨ me miró un rato con confusión y bajó los ojos y me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

La cara de sorpresa de Mako frente a lo que veía en pantalla ya hacía inútil cualquier intento mío por poder arrebatarle el computador. E incluso si lo hacía, ya era muy tarde para que ella no recordara lo que veía. Me quedé estática queriendo hundirme en mi propio mar de ropa, Mako era inteligente o por lo menos no era densa y estaba segura que podría descifrar que la proporción entre fotos de Chikane-chan y de Souma eran ridículas. Y si incluso llegaba a ignorar ese detalle, la cantidad de fotos en poses comprometedoras de Chikane-chan (cuando sacaba o cuando se agachaba o cuando... bueno, ya eran parte inamovible de mi memoria) le iba a informar con claridad lo que yo trataba de negar.

¨Himeko...¨ bajó lentamente el computador para mirarme fijamente.

¨¿Si?¨ no sabía de su posible reacción, no recordaba algún tema de conversación siquiera similar a esto.

¨Relájate.¨ ... ¨Creo que tienes el vestido perfecto para la ocasión.¨ ... ... ¨Himeko, todo la ciudad sabe lo que ocurrió en esa sala de prensa y, por lo que veo, frente a La Princesa de Hielo tú eres la única que tiene alguna opción.¨ cerró el computador y se dispuso a buscar en ese mar de ropa.

¨Eh... ¿estás segura?¨ creo que no había motivos para preguntarle a qué se refería.

¨Sip. Solo espérame un momento que no logro encontrarlo.¨ sonreí, cómo podría haber dudado de ella.

¨Mako... ¿qué te parecieron las fotos que tomé?¨ quería saber su opinión.

¨Pues puedo decir que no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por ellas.¨ me sonrojé.

¨No, no, no, no me refería a ello. Tonta.¨ oí cómo rió ¨¿Lo hice bien?¨

¨Estoy segura que me darán un aumento por la fotógrafa que les conseguí.¨

¨Gracias.¨ era imposible pedir una mejor amiga.

¨Aquí está.¨ sacó un vestido rojo totalmente doblado ¨Supongo que necesitará unos ajustes pero luego será perfecto.¨ no recordaba haberlo visto, claro que mi juicio en esos momentos de desesperación había estado en un punto donde nada podía siquiera considerarse un ¨de pronto¨.

¨¿Segura?¨ claro que no puedo decir que podría estar segura de nada en este momento siquiera.

¨Solo pruébatelo incluso así y verás.¨ me pasó el vestido y me empujó hasta el baño.

Me quité mi camisa y mi pantalón y me lo puse. Era apretado y resaltaba mucho, no sabía qué pensaba Mako sobre esto. Ella no era muy adepta a la moda que digamos.

Salí del baño y Mako estaba esperando. Me dio un vistazo de cintura a cabeza y hizo un gesto para que me volteara. Lo hice y me quedé unos segundos ahí para luego ver de frente a Mako otra vez. Ella me estaba recibiendo con un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

¨Ahora, sácatelo y lo planchamos y luego estarás lista, ¿okay?¨ asentí.

Mientras Mako planchaba (ella tenía habilidad para esto, o eso decía) yo seguía escogiendo las fotos una por una.

¨Oye, escoge unas pocas. Si quieres las demás quédatelas pero no sé si los de edición quieran pasar por las 200 fotos de Himemiya. Bueno, sí pero no creo que les guste escoger entre tantas.¨ me rasqué un poco la cabeza por la pena y asentí. Seguí con mi trabajo (ahora con más conciencia de qué iba y qué no) cuando me acordé de algo que no había hecho.

¨Gracias Mako. No te lo dije pero en serio gracias por tu ayuda y tu comprensión.¨ Mako paró un momento de arreglar el vestido y me sonrió.

¨No hay de qué.¨ continuó y yo continué con lo mío... ¨Claro que no sé si Souma responda igual.¨ dijo sin apartar la vista del vestido.

¨Si... tengo miedo de su reacción.¨

¨No me refería a eso.¨ seguía mirando hacia abajo.

¨¿Cómo así?¨ no sabía a lo que se refería.

¨Olvídalo.¨

Continuamos con nuestras tareas.

Mako terminó poco después y se quedó ojeando el celular mientras yo terminaba de escoger las fotos. Cuando ya terminé, las envié y procedimos a recoger el resto de la ropa que seguía tirada.

¨Gracias por la ayuda.¨ le dije mientras recogía y dividía entre las diferentes prendas.

¨Para con los nervios, va a salir bien.¨ me dijo mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza.

¨Lo siento es que... no sé, es raro, ¿no?¨ quise pasar mi situación por la auto realización para poder relajarme.

¨No lo es.¨ Mako me lo negó ¨Es lo mismo pero diferente. Oye, no es lo `normal´ que yo sea la que te pregunte eso.¨ lo dijo con énfasis en `normal´.

¨No creo que sepas por lo que estoy pasando.¨ era demasiado si no es muy claro.

¨No, no lo sé.¨ supongo que lo comprendía ¨Entonces... ¿desde cuándo?¨ me preguntó.

¨Mmmm, no sé... ¿desde hoy?¨ botó toda la ropa que tenía en el piso ¨O desde siempre, no sé. Solo lo sé desde hoy.¨

¨Himeko...¨ ahora sí no me creía.

¨En serio Mako. No sé si esto estaba predeterminado a pasar pero simplemente así fue, es raro y punto. No tienes que negármelo.¨ no sé si estaba brava con Mako, conmigo, con el mundo o con el universo. De pronto era todo o nada o solo yo, todo era mucho para un solo día.

¨Ya te dije, es lo mismo pero diferente.¨ lo mismo pero diferente ¨Solo no pienses mucho en eso.¨

¨No creo que sea posible.¨

¨Trata.¨ dijo mientras doblaba la ropa.

Supongo que eso era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

* * *

Terminamos todo cuando ya era de noche. Descansábamos sentadas en la cama.

¨Me debes... una salida a comer... después de esto.¨ dijo mientras jadeaba.

¨Okay... lo que tú digas.¨ dije mientras jadeaba.

¨A menos de que estés muy ocupada saliendo con Himemiya.¨ me sonrojé.

¨Cállate.¨ Mako rió ¨¿Qué horas son?¨

¨Las... 6:37. ¿A qué horas tienes que estar allá?¨ ...

¨No sé. Supongo que desde las 7:30 estaría bien.¨ no sabía y preferiría llegar un poco más tarde para poder prepararme.

¨Okay...¨ miró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro ¨Bueno, chao.¨ se levantó de la cama.

¨Chao... oye, ¿sabes dónde queda la casa de Chikane-chan?¨ me levanté de la cama para acompañarla a la salida.

¨Mmmm nop.¨ se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta conmigo a su lado.

¨Bueno, gracias.¨ llegamos a la puerta y le abrí.

¨Busca en internet. Es famosa, ¿no?¨ no había pensado en eso.

¨Tienes razón.¨ salió del apartamento ¨Mako, en serio gracias por todo.¨ se volteó a verme y con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió hacia mí.

¨Para con los nervios. Te va a salir bien.¨ sonreí y la vi retomar su camino ¨Y de nada.¨ dijo sin mirar atrás.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al baño para arreglarme y bañarme.

En serio debería parar con los nervios.

 **Bueno, eso fue mucho más largo de lo que planeaba hacer pero me gustó como quedó. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que la pasan bien. Dejen su review y lo que sea (si quieren). Nos vemos**

 **Saizoh: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Yo no sé qué pensarán ustedes, lectores, cuando lean esas cosas y saber que a alguien le guste es un alivio para mí. Con respecto a lo de éste capítulo 4to pues tendrás que esperar un poco. Y lo de que sean adultos jóvenes pues no lo hice por la sobre saturación de los personajes en secundaria sino salió porque cuando ideé la historia hace mucho (ya tengo los conceptos de otras historias pero mientras termino esta no sabré cuando empezaré con esas ideas) lo de Himeko conociendo a** **Chikane por fotografiarla en un partido de tenis solo podría ser siendo adultas. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94: jajajaja gracias por disfrutar y comentar. Pues el pobre hombre estaba haciendo su trabajo y** **Chikane se lo evitó, ahí les dejo esa perspectiva.**

 **nadaoriginal: no tengo la menor idea cuales son los clichès a decir verdad, no los evito solo escribo y lo que escribo es lo que ven (como ya he dicho no tengo editor/a). Tampoco sé si me meto al canon (hace muchísimo no veo el anime -más de 2 años supongo-) y lo que recuerdo lo uso para crear otra cosa (lo de que Chikane juegue tenis y Himeko le guste la fotografía simplemente lo uní de la manera más lógicamente posible y esto es lo que quedó). Lo de Souma, ya me ha pasado como 3 veces que no planeo realmente algo para un personaje y luego me dicen que quieren saber qué pasa... carajo, claro que en este caso me salió una idea interesante así que la incorporaré y solo tendré que agradecerles por darme un boost para idear algo más. Gracias por leer y por el feedback.**

 **Chat'de'Lune 1: sí, lo de la Antártida y el Ártico ganas así que: a todos los lectores de la Antártida y el Ártico, perdón por considerar a su tierra (nieve, el caso) un mundo abstracto, trataré de evitarlo para la próxima. Ya lo de originalidad y/o seguir patrones, ya dije que tengo una idea y la desarrollo cuando la escribo así que ni idea si soy original o no.**

 **Chat'de'Lune 2: pues no sabía que la gente pensaba (o creía) que Souma iba a ganar algo así que, de una vez, voy a decir que si ustedes son fanes de Souma, este no es la historia de su predilección. Va a perder, es inevitable (y no es spoiler porque incluso ahí arriba puse como pareja a ChikanexHimeko. El caso, lo de ortografía, traté de corregir algunos** **errores (gracias por eso) pero no sé si los corregí todos (probablemente no). Lo de Chicanee creo que el google (o lo que sea) quiere poner el derivado de: chicanear y si es así, no sé qué decir... Y lo de la fiesta tendrás que esperar un poco.** **Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pues resulta que quiero avanzar en otros proyectos que tengo planeados ha publicar. Creo que además de este capítulo faltaría solo uno (o dos, dependiendo de). Gracias por pasar y leer, que lo disfruten.**

 **LA FIESTA**

¨¿Cuánto falta para llegar?¨ pregunté por la que sería mi tercera vez en los últimos 5 minutos.

¨5 minutos.¨ contestó (irritado) el joven taxista que me llevaba. Al parecer sus cálculos iniciales seguían estables.

¨Perdón.¨ ni se inmutó.

No estaba calmada, estaba apunto de llegar a la `Mansión Himemiya´ a lo que sería la celebración del título de Chikane. Eran entendibles mis nervios por llegar a lo que sería una fiesta en la cual no pertenecería. Claro que eso no me iba a evitar el intento de ver a Chikane una vez más por lo menos por hoy.

¨¿Cree que me veo bien?¨ le pregunté al conductor.

Vi que ojeaba por el retrovisor. Por lo menos estaba poniéndome atención.

¨Ehhh... ¿si?... que pena, no la puedo ver muy bien.¨ suspiré, a decir verdad solo estaba tratando de pasar el tiempo. Lo vi ojear otra vez el retrovisor ¨¿Ese collar qué es?¨ lo había sostenido firmemente durante el trayecto, me resultaba tranquilizante y nostálgico el tenerlo en las manos.

¨Es media conchita que tengo desde pequeña.¨ parecía decepcionado por mi respuesta y no lo culpaba, desde lejos parece una perla por el rosado puro que tenía. Pero lejos de eso, siempre me intrigaban estas cositas ¨¿Sabe que solo hay una otra mitad para esta?, entre las millones o billones de mitades, solo hay una que la completa.¨ el taxista seguía sin mostrar asombro.

¨Mmmm... ¿ya se calmó?¨ parecía que se preocupaba por mi estado.

¨Je je, no mucho.¨ le respondí mientras miraba mi amuleto.

¨Bueno, porque ya llegamos.¨ con el sonido de los seguros de las puertas mis sentidos volvieron a la realidad. Habíamos llegado a la gran reja que separaba la casa de Chikane de nosotros. La reja se imponía ante mí y antes de recobrar la poca compostura que me quedaba, tragué saliva.

Respiré y suspiré un par de veces para luego abrir la puerta. Saqué lo que le tenía que pagar y cerré la puerta para luego acercarme a la ventana de adelante.

¨Chao, gracias.¨ le entregué su pago. Puso el dinero en el asiento de al lado y se fue sin decir nada más.

Me quedé ahí parada frente a la gran reja mientras me preparaba para entrar. Di un último suspiro y me dispuse a caminar. A la distancia se veían los carros de los invitados y se oían las voces de los mismos, la fuente de la mitad y alguno que otro invitado. Casi todas luces de la mansión estaban prendidas dejando a esa estructura resaltar ante la noche.

Mientras me iba acercando, un guardia hacía lo mismo en la dirección contraria.

¨Buenas noches.¨ saludé primero.

¨Buenas noches.¨ me respondió mientras sacaba su transmisor.

No decía nada porque sabía que me iban a reconocer. Por tonta, luego de que Mako se fuera había revisado un segundo la página de la revista y casi que todo hacía eco en mí. Yo era la noticia del día. Era ridículo que llevarme bien con una persona me hubiese causado tanto revuelo. Incluso, gente de mi secundaria y de la universidad me bombardeaban con mensajes. Solo los mensajes de Mako salían como salvadores cuando le contaba lo que estaba pasando. Claro que eventualmente lo hubiese hecho por la cantidad de personas que le pedían mi número.

¨Pase.¨ antes de siquiera prender su transmisor, el guardia ya me estaba abriendo la puerta.

¨Gracias.¨ caminé despacio mientras entraba a los terrenos Himemiya. Ya estaba adentro.

¨Espere.¨ paré en seco ante la petición del guardia. Me volteé lentamente hacia él ¨Ehhh...¨ me miró ¨Entre por el medio.¨

¨Okay.¨ me volteé otra vez para retomar mi camino.

Mientras más me acercaba el ruido de las voces se oía cada vez más claro y una música muy suave se iba colando entre todo ese ruidaje. Mis pasos eran toscos y lentos. Por más que quisiera, mis nervios definitivamente no me iban a dejar corregir mi caminar. Agarré mi collar mientras cerraba los ojos, no paraba de caminar mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Seguí y seguí hasta que decidí abrir los ojos.

Si no fuera por que abrí los ojos en ese instante, habría caído de lleno en la fuente.

Rodeé la fuente mientras veía que ninguno de los invitados que estaban afuera me había visto. Llegué a la estructura central y otro grupo de guardias con algunos canastos protegían la entrada. Me miraron mientras subía las escaleras. Ya cuando estaba por la mitad vi cómo abrían los ojos llenos de sorpresa y simplemente me considieron el paso. Seguí mientras todo el sonido de las voces inundaba el ambiente y la pieza de música clásica iba tomando un pequeño protagonismo. Era reconfortante, me gustaba.

¨Espere.¨ oí ese llamado en la distancia ¨... ah no, que pena.¨ me había estado ofreciendo una canasta con algunos collares, pero al final la retiró. No entendía lo que había pasado.

Seguí por mi camino mientras divisaba a el gran grupo de personas. Todos los hombre llevaban traje y corbatín, lo único que cambiaba era el estilo y el color de cada traje. Las mujeres ya llevaban vestidos de toda clase y de todo estilo. No podría decir que yo estaba fuera de lugar entre toda esa gente y eso me reconfortaba bastante.

Pese a la cantidad de gente que presente, se podía caminar libremente por todo el lugar, no era nada agobiante y debido a que las luces estaban prendidas, todo daba un aura de comodidad. Y la música contribuía a crear un ambiente casi que perfecto para la ocasión. Claro que, las miradas que me llegaban... destruían todo el ambiente que se había creado.

Era tonto pensar que yo hubiese salido desapercibida por toda la noche teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado por la tarde. ¨La `Princesa de Hielo´ había encontrado a un Sol¨ era la noticia más resonante del día en la ciudad y de tan solo pensar en aquel titular, mis mejillas tomaban el color de mi apodo efecto que causaba todavía más miradas hacia mí. Estaba atrapada por donde se viera. Solo me quedaba caminar para encontrar algo de beber mientras pasaba el rato buscando o pensando en qué hacer.

Seguí caminando entre las miradas de la gente. Ahora que lo pienso, no entendía muy bien esta fiesta. No encontraba sentido al hecho de que Chikane era una persona tan distante con respecto a tantos invitados que estaban celebrando su victoria. Me empezaba a hacer la ilusión de que esto era solo un evento de Chikane por acercarse a mí sin levantar sospechas, pero la organización del evento simplemente ridiculizaban mis delirios. Realmente estoy siendo muy ridícula con toda esta situación.

Pero hablando de la organización, ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene collares de mitades de conchas?

No me podía imaginar que mi afición hubiese podido ser tan común entre la gente. Que yo supiera, todo el mundo lo consideraba como un dato de obviedad del que nadie le pone cuidado. A decir verdad lo hacía sentir más especial.

¨¿Himeko?¨ una voz conocida vino desde mi espalda para sacarme de mi línea de pensamiento,

¨¿Souma?¨ me volteé para confirmar que, en efecto, Souma estaba ahí ¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨ si algo podía agradecer en un evento como estos era poder hablar normalmente, no me gustaba gritar ni tener que gritar para que me escucharan.

¨A mi equipo lo invitaron por haber llegado a la final.¨ respondió con tranquilidad. Era totalmente diferente a lo (poco) que había visto desde mi cámara en el partido. Claro que ni estaba segura de si solo quería mantener la compostura después de su desastrosa actuación.

¨Oh... ya veo.¨ claro que ni lo culpo, Chikane no le permitió hacer mucho.

¨Entonces... El Sol que Derretirá a la Princesa de Hielo... Himeko, ¿pero de dónde conoces a Himemiya?¨ me ruboricé de nuevo por el título. Claro que la sonrisa que me siempre me sacaba lo hacía valer la pena.

¨Je je je... no, fue desde hoy. Me levanté tarde entonces fui a pedirle a cualquiera que me llevara al partido y fue ella.¨ todo mi día habían sido una serie de coincidencias que me habían traído hasta aquí. Más bien toda mi vida me ha traído hasta aquí. O toda la historia... el caso, era sorprendente. Me di cuenta de que él también llevaba un collar como el mío y recordando que era uno de los que me molestaba por eso, el debería saber qué estaba pasando ¨Oye Souma... ¿por qué tienes ese collar?¨ miró hacia abajo y abrió los ojos por la realización.

¨Ah, esto... ¿no sabes?¨ preguntó extrañado.

¨Pues ya sabes lo que pienso de ellos.¨

¨Pues es eso.¨ respondió con entusiasmo ¨Al parecer Himemiya piensa lo mismo que tú y ahora estos son como llaves o algo así. La idea es probar si encaja o no.¨ me explicaba mientras sostenía el suyo en la mano como si me estuviese señalando.

Chikane... piensa lo mismo que yo... mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más deprisa mientras sostenía una sonrisa y miraba hacia otro lado para ocultar mi cara. No sabía lo que hacer y mi mente divagaba por el salón mientras procesaba lo que sentía por ella. En un día había pasado todo eso y sentía que conocía tanto de ella y a la vez sabía que quería conocer todo lo demás y que ese demás iba a ser demasiado.

¨Himeko...¨ Souma me movió el hombro para que yo saliera de mi trance, por su fuerza supuse que me había intentado de llamar por un rato.

¨¿Si?¨ todavía seguía ese sentimiento en mí mientras volvía al momento.

¨Eh... ¿quieres tratar?¨ me mostró su mitad con un rastro de esperanza en su mirada. Yo sabía que iba a fallar ese intento. La mitad mía no había salido de ese montón de las que había sacado Chikane.

¨Eh... claro...¨ igualmente tenía que demostrarle que no iba a encajar.

¨Okay.¨ empezó a acercar su mitad y... me di cuenta de que Chikane iba a participar en ese juego, por lo menos conmigo, lo iba a hacer. Y era imposible que con mi collar funcionara. Además, vi que faltaban pocos collares por repartir así que salí corriendo a por ellos ¨Espera...¨ oí su voz disiparse.

Esquivé a todos los invitados mientras musitaba algunos ¨con permiso¨ o ¨perdón¨ o ¨disculpe¨. Ya estaba llegando a la entrada y vi a los hombres que me habían recibido todavía con las canastas.

Me acerqué a ellos y vi que todavía faltaban algunos por repartir. Suspiré por el alivio que había sentido y me dispuse a pedirle uno.

¨Que pena, me puede dar uno por favor.¨ había puesto mi original en mi espalda para que no lo vieran.

¨Claro...¨ con un poco de duda, el guardia cogió uno y me lo dio.

¨Gracias.¨ lo recibí con una sonrisa y me fui otra vez a donde dejé a Souma.

Ahora podía estar tranquila, era una oportunidad perfecta para lograr acercarme definitivamente a Chikane.

Por más diminuta que fuese, era una oportunidad.

Me puse el que me dieron y guardé el mío en mi escote porque no tenía bolsillos ni nada donde guardar algo. Solo había traído la plata necesaria para el taxi de ida y devuelta (también estaba en el escote). No había traído el celular tampoco entonces le prometí a Mako que le pediría a cualquiera el celular si algo llegara a pasar.

Llegué al mismo salón en el que estaba con Souma y ahí estaba haciendole gestos a nadie, se veía raro.

¨Souma.¨ le toqué el hombro y se asustó un poco ¨Perdón.¨

¨No te preocupes, estoy bien.¨ miró su collar otra vez y yo hice lo mismo ¨Y... ¿qué tuviste que hacer?¨ me preguntó.

¨Nada, no era nada.¨ le respondí sin decir nada. Souma parecía dudar de lo que yo decía ¨¿Probamos?¨ todo lo que había tenido en la cabeza se esfumó con mi propuesta.

¨Por supuesto.¨ dijo con confianza.

¨¿Himeko?¨ otra voz familiar interrumpió el momento, pero yo sabía de quién era esa voz. Lo poco que había escuchado de ella era suficiente para identificarla. Y todo el alboroto que habían causado nuestras interacciones hacían mucho más difícil olvidarla a ella. Claro que no la hubiese olvidado por nada. Era ciertamente imposible.

¨Hola Chikane.¨ le respondí con una sonrisa y un pequeño abrazo que me respondió con calidez. Por primera vez esta noche estaba segura de mí misma y paradójicamente era con la que causaba mis nervios.

Lo único que quedaba en ese salón era el sonido de la música, todos se habían quedado cayados por nuestra pequeña interacción. Definitivamente éramos la noticia del día por más que lo evitásemos.

¨Vamos a beber algo.¨ Chikane me cogió la mano y nos fuimos del lugar.

Ciertamente no me importaban mucho las demás personas en este momento.

 **Todavía no sé si va a quedar un capítulo o dos. Igualmente creo que los tendría listos para esta semana pero no prometo nada. Probablemente esté listo el siguiente mañana a esta misma hora pero quién sabe. El caso, gracias por leer y recuerden dejar reviews o lo que sea (si quieren), recibo de todo y lo respondo.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94: era de noche, creo que las 12 y algo. Me alegro que te haya gustado y que lo hayas esperado tanto, me alegra mucho saber eso. Trataré de seguir con el buen trabajo pero si es bueno o malo, al final lo deciden ustedes. Chao y gracias.**

 **nadaoriginal: trato de darle un poco de comedia a lo que hago, claro que de comedia no sé mucho (hacerla). Si veo algo que pueda usar lo hago, me arrepiento, lo dejo y espero haber si llega alguien y comenta: `que cursilería tan tonta´, a lo que yo diría: `sip, yo pienso lo mismo´. Gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: lo de la reacción no se me dio muy bien, no sabía que poner y salió esto que... pudo haber sido mejor. Lo del marcador, si quieres pon 20 - 0 que es irrelevante para mí Souma, ya dije que no tenía planeado involucrarlo mucho en la historia pero claro que sus peticiones me han dado un posible camino que me gusta. Les tocará esperar hasta el próximo. Gracias y nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Carajo... y la idea era terminar poco después del anterior capítulo. Ya que, igualmente voy a terminarlo (preferiblemente con este capítulo). Que lo disfruten.**

Chikane me llevaba de la mano entre la gente y yo no podia hacer nada más que dejarme llevar. Yo no tenía las ganas de soltarle la mano y ni hubiese podido porque el tacto me había dejado medio atontada. Solo podía ver la unión de nuestras manos mientras todo a mi alrededor desaparecía. Era una sensación extraña y cálida y familiar y nostálgica y todo a la vez, simplemente mi mente divagaba entre qué hacer mientras íbamos a donde íbamos... ¿a dónde es que íbamos?...

Pero todo llegó a su fin cuando Chikane paró.

¨Siéntate.¨ me indicó un pequeño banco y obedecí sin decir nada ¨Dos...¨ me miró pero yo tenía la mirada perdida ¨Dame la champagne.¨ le dio la botella completa sin siquiera una gota gastada.

¨Eh... yo no suelo tomar tanto.¨ le dije suavemente.

¨Yo tampoco. Pero...¨ sirvió las dos copas mientras sostenía ese pero ¨... esto es ciertamente especial.¨ me ofreció una de las copas ya servidas.

¨Jajajaja... tienes razón.¨ se la recibí. No iba a dudar de que en sí era un día especial ¨Y... ¿por qué quieres brindar?¨

¨No se... ¿por...¨

¨Hola... ¿interrumpo algo?¨ era Souma ¨O puedo unirme.¨ ciertamente hoy no era un día en el que apreciara mucho su compañía.

¨Tranquilo... a penas estamos celebrando.¨ miró desafiante Chikane ¨¿Quieres?¨ le ofreció la botella.

Souma la aceptó y se sirvió toscamente.

¨Gracias.¨ tenía una copa en una mano y la botella en la otra ¨¿Vamos a una mesa?¨

Miré a Chikane con desanimo, realmente me había gustado el ambiente que teníamos en esos dos bancos en la mesa del bar.

¨Claro...¨ Chikane tampoco pareció muy a gusto con la petición de Souma.

¨Vamos.¨ nos dirigimos a una mesa que había por ahi.

Llegamos y Chikane sacó la silla para mí. Me sonrojé y con la cabeza abajo por la vergüenza le agradecí para luego sentarme.

Souma rápidamente se sentó a mi lado y Chikane se sentó al frente mío.

¨Entonces...¨ Souma puso la botella sobre la mesa y levantó la copa un poco ¨¿Por qué brindamos?¨

Chikane y yo levantamos la copa lentamente. Yo estaba incómoda y Chikane parecía igual.

¨Por... Chikane y su triunfo.¨ dije con suavidad. Chikane, sonrió.

¨Y por nuestra amistad.¨ Chikane dijo solo para mí. No puedo decir que esas palabras me dieran mucha felicidad que digamos.

¨Y por esta noche.¨ dijo Souma. En verdad rezaba porque pasara algo esta noche.

¨Salud.¨ Souma lo gritó y yo también mientras que Chikane ni se inmutó.

Tomé un poco y vi que Chikane hizo lo mismo. Souma, por su parte, parecía haber terminado su copa. Ninguna dijo nada y Souma se sirvió un poco más para luego dejarlo en la mesa con una sonrisa.

¨Está muy bueno Himemiya-sama.¨ nunca me había imaginado a Souma de esta manera. Nunca había salido con él (ni salía mucho que digamos), pero era algo que ciertamente me sorprendía ver.

¨Aquí hay solo lo mejor.¨ contestó desafiante.

¨No lo dudo.¨ con tan solo esas palabras dichas de esa manera, el aura se había tornado tensa y algo incómoda.

¨Espero que te sepas controlar Souma.¨ le dije para intervenir en el momento, claro que era evidente que me había puesto a favor de Chikane.

¨No te preocupes, estoy bien.¨ contestó con una confianza que me llegó, me habían tranquilizado sus palabras ¨Nunca me has visto así que...¨ no estaba muy segura de lo que eso último me debería hacer pensar. Pero seguía tranquila... algo tranquila.

Ante el silencio, todos tomamos un poquito más. Por suerte, Souma no se había pasado esta vez. Pero volvía el silencio.

Por mi parte, no sabía qué hacer. Agradecía tener a Souma al lado cuando estaba con Chikane pero en este momento solo sentía incomodidad de estar al lado suyo. Y no tenía la menor idea de lo que decirle a Chikane sobretodo con Souma aquí al lado. Todos los escenarios posibles pasaban por mi cabeza en esos momentos de silencio, todo parecía raro y sin salida. Tenía la mirada en la copa pensando si me arriesgaba para quitarme toda la pena y duda que tenía, pero entonces llegaba una imagen de desilusión de Chikane al verme llevándome toda una copa a la boca y dudaba. Miraba de reojo a Souma que parecía recorrer todo el gran salón en el que nos encontrábamos (supongo que) pensando en qué hacer.

Por el otro lado, veía por un segundo a Chikane mientras hablaba por ese segundo con alguien antes de despedirlo/a y ni podía oír lo que se decían por la música que parecía subir de volumen por cada segundo que pasaba y por cada momento que seguía sin salir de mi propia cabeza. Vi de reojo otra vez a Chikane para tratar de salir de todo esto o para distraerme de las dudas que me traían aquella figura. Me quedé unos segundos más mirándola con la cabeza gacha y con un dedo rodeando el contorno del cristal de la copa. Siempre había intentado que me sonara ese chirrido delicado y no sé si era porque lo había escuchado antes, pero creo que lo había logrado en una de las vueltas que daba mi dedo por esa circunferencia. Y nuestros ojos cruzaron por una milésima que arruiné cuando me sorprendí mientras mis mejillas enrojecían por aquel pequeño momento en el que vi delicadeza y de todo en esos ojos.

¨Himeko, ¿qué te pasó?¨ me preguntó Souma claramente preocupado.

¨Eh... nada, no fue nada.¨ le dije mientras recuperaba la postura y mientras oía la leve risa de Chikane al otro lado de la mesa. Seguramente la música no sonaba tan dura como la había percibido.

Mis ojos miraban de un lado al otro tratando de ubicarse ante toda la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Me rascaba un poco la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba y luego a la derecha y luego hacia abajo. Todo era un desastre. Quería desaparecer.

¨La música está muy buena, ¿no?¨ Souma mencionó con incomodidad. No estaba arreglando nada.

¨Sí...¨ respondió Chikane. Oí cómo una silla rechinaba al deslizarse y sentí que alguien me agarraba la mano con delicadeza ¨Vamos a bailar.¨ no pude ni procesar lo que me había dicho. En un momento ya estaba caminando por el pasillo agarrada de la mano de Chikane.

No enrojecí, no hablé, solo caminé. Todo mi cuerpo se movía solo por la incidencia de Chikane. Solo pensaba y le daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que estaba pasando. De pronto las cosas no eran tan malas como lo había pensado.

Paré abruptamente entre la multitud y vi cómo Chikane se daba la vuelta para mirarme de frente. No sabía lo qué pensar, cuando subió la mano que llevaba la mía, simplemente asentí. Solo la vi sonreír.

Definitivamente no se podía concebir mi habilidad para el baile como buena. Seguía los pasos que Chikane marcaba y por pura suerte no le pisaba. No me dignaba a verla de frente. Tan solo de reojo podía ver cómo me miraba fijamente con picardía, era de lo peor. Sus manos agarraban mi cintura con firmeza y las mías no podían ni moverse por la sensación que causaba su tacto. Era patético mi esfuerzo por hacer algo. Por lo menos Chikane se divertía y yo disfrutaba de su 'cercanía'.

Vi por un momento hacia fuera de nuestro espacio y veía como los otros invitados miraban con sorpresa nuestro pequeño número. La vergüenza me mataba y me odiaba por mi cobardía en tan insuperable oportunidad. Todo lo que hacía en esos momentos no era lo indicado. Vi la distancia que nuestros brazos marcaban y nuevamente me indignaba por mi estupidez. Lo único que podía esperar es que...

Me fui para adelante y cerré los ojos antes de chocar con Chikane. Había sentido unos brazos en la espalda seguidos de unas risas. Algún joven bromista que quería ver algo más. No le quise prestar mucha atención. Abrí los ojos y...

Estaba a milímetros de Chikane. Me quedé helada ante la realización y mis nervios crecían por cada mínima fracción de segundo que pasaba.

Mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y nuestras piernas yacían intercaladas una de la otra. Sentía todo su cuerpo contra el mío y no podía hacer más que pensar en disculparme mientras enrojecía como nunca. Las palabras no me salían mientras veía los ojos cerrados de Chikane, quien seguía tratando de recomponerse.

No me podía mover. Mi cuerpo no quería moverse.

Vi los párpados que lentamente empezaban a subir y me gritaba desde adentro que me alejara, pero no quer... no podía.

Los ojos de Chikane se cruzaron de inmediato con los míos y sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía ante nuestra cercanía. Sabía que iba a ser el fin de ese segundo de unión nuestra y tenía la certeza que iba a ser lo más físicamente cercano que iba a poder estar de ella.

Pero no... otro segundo pasaba cuando me di cuenta de la inmovilidad de Chikane ante la situación. Y me sorprendí aún más cuando su rostro cogió al instante un rojo como el mío sin mostrar rastro de incomodidad.

De pronto... no, no iba a hacerme ilusiones por un segundo de posibilidad.

Pero el segundo pasó y Chikane ni se inmutaba ni hacía ni decía nada.

Era mi oportunidad.

Rápidamente nos separé y comencé a repetir lo que hacía Chikane conmigo (y lo poco que sabía sobre bailar). Pero no dudaba ni quería dudar de acercarme a hacerle una broma o a pegar nuestros cuerpos. Estaba sin nada que perder y todo que ganar.

Así lo veía.

Y parecía que funcionaba porque Chikane paró su lapsus de timidez y empezó a seguirme el juego, incluso con algún momento de empezar a susurrarnos comentarios sobre el lugar y el ambiente para reírnos y mirarnos para luego seguir con nuestro número. Parecía que todo iba bien.

Pero la canción terminó.

Vi que la gente quedó atónita ante nuestro momento. Todo quedaba en silencio en en ese segundo en el que empezaba la siguiente canción. Miré a Chikane y levanté su mano derecha, ella asintió. Ya íbamos a empezar nuestro baile y...

¨Himemiya-sama¨ Souma llamó a Chikane. Francamente se me había olvidado que lo habíamos dejado bebiendo solo ¨Alguien la necesita... creo que es su padre.¨ Chikane no dudó mucho antes de soltarme la mano.

¨Ya vuelvo. Que pena contigo.¨ me dijo con decepción.

¨No te preocupes.¨ le respondí con una sonrisa ¨Te espero.¨ miró hacia otro lado con una sonrisa y salió para otro lugar. Definitivamente desde ya mi confianza estaba al tope.

¨Sigo sin entender cómo te puedes llevar tan bien con ella... creo que nadie lo entiende.¨

¨No sé... solo pasa, supongo.¨ le respondí sin mucha importancia.

¨Es que en serio nunca te he visto así con alguien. Incluso cuando nos conocimos era casi imposible que duraran las conversaciones y Mako me cuenta sobre cómo fue tu primer día en ese trabajo y... ya deberías saberlo tú.¨ era cierto... pero no me importaba mucho.

¨Supongo que a veces quiero hacer algo y ya. Y acercarme a Chikane es una de esas veces.¨ no le quería esconder nada.

¨Mmmm... ya veo.¨ no parecía entenderlo ¨Oye... ¿quieres probar?¨ me mostró su mitad de concha... suspiré, quería tratar primero con Chikane pero igual no le veía ningún problema a ello. No veía al universo en contra de mí esta noche.

¨Dale.¨ saqué la mitad que había recogido en la entrada y acercamos cada mitad... entraron perfectamente y sin esfuerzo...

¨Uy, que coincidencia.¨ Souma parecía bien alegre mientras los collares nos acercaban. No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía ¨Debe ser un mensaje del universo como tú decías.¨

¨... no creo que algo tan simple como un juego en una fiesta sea obra del universo.¨ estaba en negación, no quería que fuese cierto.

¨Mira, vamos a otro lado.¨ me agarró la mano y me llevó a otro lado. Yo ni me inmutaba ante el shock que me había causado ese pequeño bache en los últimos minutos de mi noche. No me lo podía creer.

Llegamos a un cuarto vacío.

¨Oye Souma... ¿qué hacemos aquí?¨ no me gustaba para nada esto.

¨Himeko... desde que te conozco tú siempre me has gustado.¨

¨Lo siento Souma, no te puedo corresponder tu sentimiento.¨ le dije con decisión.

¨Himeko, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho y siempre te he ayudado en lo que necesitas. Por favor dame una oportunidad.¨

¨Souma... no te veo así, lo siento.¨ tenía que decírselo todo ¨A decir verdad, me gusta Chikane.¨

¨Lo suponía...¨ dijo con gracia ¨Pero mira, déjame solo una oportunidad y ya. Te aseguro que olvidarás todo y...¨ me agarró los hombros. Yo trataba de moverme y no me dejaba, temía lo peor.

¨Souma, no y suéltame. Por favor.¨ quería pedir ayuda pero nadie hubiese venido.

¨Mira, solo déjame.¨ se fue acercando hacia mí y yo no podía alejarme. Puso sus labios sobre los míos y me besó...

Yo no podía hacer nada, me tenía agarrada firmemente y no me inmutaba. Me daba asco el Souma que se me estaba presentando, detestaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Solo quería que se acabase.

Y se acabó.

¨¡Seguridad!¨ era la voz de Chikane ¨Himeko, ¿estás bien?¨ vi a Chikane cogiéndome en sus brazos y no podía haber sido mejor situación en la que me podía haber encontrado después de eso.

¨Sí... gracias.¨ le dije con suavidad.

Unos hombres entraron para llevarse a Souma mientras me levantaba y me recomponía.

¨Himeko... lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.¨ se disculpaba sin cesar, yo no le respondí.

¨Ven, vamos a otro lado.¨ me ofreció la mano y la acepté sin dudar. Salimos del cuarto y no muchos pasillos después llegamos a una puerta grandísima ¨Este es mi cuarto.¨ pasé largo mientras me sonrojaba un poco, todavía me quedaba el mal recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar.

Entramos en el cuarto y cerró la puerta. Me quedé parada viendo todo ese espacio, era increíble.

¨Siéntate.¨ me indicó un lugar al lado suyo encima de la cama.

¨Que pena la molestia.¨ dije antes de acomodarme ¨...¿Para qué te necesitaba tu padre?¨ quería romper el silencio rápidamente.

¨Ah, solo para hablar con otros invitados y para decirme otra cosa.¨ se sonrojó un poco ¨Oye... ¿estás bien?¨ me preguntó con delicadeza mientras me agarraba la mano firmemente. Le sonreí con esfuerzo.

¨Sí, es solo que nunca me hubiese imaginado que Souma hiciese algo así... y que te lo hagan pues...¨ no lloré, solo había un vacío luego de eso. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué hacer. Solo podía agradecer de que había acabado rápido gracias a Chikane.

¨Nadie se imagina que le pueda suceder a uno ni mucho menos de manos de un amigo...¨ me acariciaba la mano dulcemente y yo no podía pedir nada más...

El silencio se presentó, pero no era incómodo era más bien cálido y seguro. Pasaron unos segundos en los que simplemente oíamos lo que pasaba afuera pero eso era lo que necesitaba. Ya cuando me había calmado por completo, quería seguir hablando.

¨Tu cuarto es grandísimo.¨

¨Sí...¨ respondió sin nada más.

¨Eh... ¿dónde pones los trofeos que ganas?¨

¨Hay un cuarto especial para ello, está por ese lado.¨ me indicó con el dedo hacia la gran ventana un lugar sin iluminación.

¨Oh...¨ nada, no se me ocurría nada. La vi a ella y vi su collar con su mitad de concha ¨También crees en lo de las dos mitades por lo que veo.¨ le señalé el collar que tenía.

¨Ah sí... ¿tú también?¨ asentí ¨Jajajaja, que raro. Mi papá siempre se burla de esto porque es muy infantil, pero yo siempre he pensado que es... tierno.¨

¨Jajaja yo también pero mis amigos son los que se burlan.¨ reímos un poco ¨Claro que este que recogí ya sé que no le funciona al tuyo...¨ no quería recordar mucho de eso.

¨Ah bueno... este no se supone que corresponda con ninguno, este lo recogí en una playa hace muchos años.¨ ...

...

...

No lo creía y no lo consideraba siquiera posible que nuestras mitades se completaran.

¨Oh... yo pensé que tú ibas a participar.¨

¨Casi siempre lo hago para los demás. No le veo sentido si no lo hago con mí mitad que encontré.¨

¨Ah... pues... yo también tengo una mitad.¨ me saqué el collar que me había entregado y lo boté. Y saqué el que siempre llevaba conmigo ¨También la recogí en una playa hace ya muchos años... que loco, ¿no?¨

¨Sí... es ciertamente una locura.¨ Chikane estaba igual de anonada que yo.

¨¿Quieres tratar?¨ asintió lentamente.

Ambas nos quitamos los collares y acercamos nuestras mitades lentamente con las manos temblorosas. Cada una calmó la mano de la otra con la que tenía libre y...

Era una unión perfecta...

Mis latidos incrementaban, no me lo podía creer. Era ciertamente una imposibilidad que se había cumplido.

¨Eh... wow.¨ fue lo único que pude decir.

¨Wow.¨ fue lo único que pudo decir.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la de ella. Nos acercamos y...

¨Himeko...¨ Chikane se alejó abruptamente ¨Mira... yo no sé mucho de esto...¨ empezó a hablar rápidamente mientras yo quedé atónita ante esta faceta suya ¨El caso, incluso le dije hoy a mi padre sobre esto que siento y... lo aceptó y me dio suerte...¨ no sabía qué decir ¨Nunca lo he pensado de esa manera si me gustan las chicas o los chicos, el caso es que...¨ paró un segundo y respiró profundo. Siguió respirando mientras yo esperaba impaciente lo último que tenía que decir ¨El caso es que... me gustas o creo que me gustas.¨ ... ... ¨Y sé lo que acabas de pasar y pues es imposible que se haya dado justo hoy y pues...¨ incluso viéndolo venir, todavía mi mundo se paralizó cuando dijo esas dos palabras ¨Solo te pido que aceptes mis sentimientos y...¨ le agarré las manos y paró de hablar para quedar roja después del esfuerzo que acababa de dar.

¨Sí, claro que los acepto Chikane. Tu también me gustas.¨ Chikane solo pudo sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ahora sí que dudaba todo ese asunto de: ¨La Princesa de Hielo¨.

¨Oye Himeko... eh... ¿puedo?¨ dudé por un segundo pero nada me iba impedir en aceptar lo que me había pedido. Cerré los ojos y esperé ¨¿Segura?¨

¨Sip.¨

¨¿Absolutamente?¨

¨Ajá.¨

¨¿Ciento por ciento?¨ ciertamente era tierna toda esta situación.

¨Ciento por ciento.¨ Pero no puedo negar que era un poco desesperante.

¨Ahí voy...¨ claro que lo tierno lo superaba con creces.

¨Hazlo ya por favor.¨

Y me besó.

Mako tenía razón...

Era lo mismo, pero diferente. Completamente diferente.

 **Al parecer no pudo ser terminarlo con este. Nuevamente, perdón por demorarme tanto no hay excusa de nada, solo que no pude o no sé... es raro. El caso, que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima (esta vez si será en breve que solo falta concluir con algo simple). Chao**

 **debi: muchas gracias por leer, aquí tienes el siguiente. El próxima será en poco tiempo (espero).**

 **nadaoriginal: no sé qué pensar de ello porque no quiero creer en el destino (detestaría que todo lo que hiciésemos fuese tan banal como para ser determinado desde el inicio) pero en este caso lo utilicé porque me pareció bueno implementarlo de esta manera en que lo implementé. Saludos y gracias por leer.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: supongo que tiene su gracia llevar el marcador (sobretodo con la forma en que describes cada punto). Ojalá que sí se den los siguientes capítulos e historias que sí quiero seguir en esto. Gracias por leer.**

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94: me alegro de que te haya alegrado el día (perdóname por no haberlo hecho en estos dos últimos meses). Espero no desvelarte publicando a estas horas, pero por alguna razón solo hasta hora me salen las ideas. Espero que sigas disfrutando y gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Creo que no haberla acabado en el anterior capítulo fue un error. Realmente no sabía cómo terminarla después de eso así que aquí les tengo lo que hice. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Ya nos habíamos separado.

Del beso solo quedaba una tierna sensación en el aire y el recuerdo permanente que quedaba en nuestras memorias.

Nos veíamos a los ojos sin saber qué hacer. Buscaba alguna señal en sus ojos pero no encontraba nada. Solo veía una calidez que me arropaba y una sonrisa que me tranquilizaba. Una sonrisa que me indicaba que esto no iba a terminar, que iba a continuar.

Pero igual quería verificarlo.

Tímidamente le agarré la mano y después de su sorpresa por el repentino contacto entre nuestras manos, lo correspondió volviendo al agarre en uno más firme. Solo pude cerrar los ojos, sonreír e ir hacia adelante para unir nuestros cuerpos mientras mi cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro y mi otra mano sobre su espalda.

Oí un pequeño suspiro suyo cuando mi cuerpo chocó levemente contra el de ella y cerré los ojos.

¨¿Puedo quedarme así un momento?¨ le pedí con suavidad.

¨Sí.¨ respondió con simpleza en un suspiro mientras subía su mano por mi espalda para corresponder mi gesto.

¨Oye... ¿qué sigue después?¨ temía no volver a verla, tan poco tiempo hizo falta para que terminásemos así y no podía cuestionar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

¨No sé...¨ yo tampoco hallaba respuesta alguna. Nuestras vidas eran distintas y los medios nunca nos dejarían en paz. Incluso ella era parte de los medios y a eso le temía porque todos en mi vida aparecían ahí por sus negocios pero no quería dudar de ella, no podía hacerlo... Solo me quedaba una duda que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, una duda que podría arruinar todo una duda que... ¨¿Quieres ir mañana a almorzar?¨ ... ... ¨Después de mi trabajo... creo que salgo por ahí a la 1:30 pero podría salir más temprano.¨ con inocencia y sin un sentido mayor del que estaba expresando, calmó mis dudas. Algo de la forma en que decía cada palabra me dejaba con seguridad total de que lo que pasaba era verdadero. Solo pude reír levemente en su oído ante tal escenario.

¨Jajajajaja claro. ¿Te recojo?¨ le pregunté mientras me iba separando de su cuerpo para volver a entrar en su mirar.

¨Uy sí, por favor.¨ contestó con alivio. No parecía que hubiese pensado mucho en lo que había dicho.

Pero... simplemente no podía quejarme de nada.

Estaba feliz.

* * *

Ya estaba en un carro de Chikane yendo hacia mi casa.

Todo había salido perfecto.

... Claro... no todo pero... no pasó mucho... Solo perdí a un amigo... tenía que pasar de eso.

Llegué a la casa y le agradecí al chofer que me trajo. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con todo oscuro y a una Mako dormida en el sofá.

¨Supongo que me estabas esperando... luego te cuento todo.¨ le susurré sin despertarla. Claro que despertarla cuando está así es misión imposib:le.

Le traje unas cobijas y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me alisté para dormir sin pensar en mucho.

Simplemente estaba ignorando esa pregunta que no pude ignorar cuando me acosté la cama viendo hacia la blanca pared.

¨¿Qué haré desde mañana?¨

Por ahora solo tenía una cita pero...

Había mucho más por delante.

 **Por fin acabé esta historia. La gracia era que fuese corta para seguir con otros proyectos pero por ninguna razón en particular, no se pudo.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima.**

 **Ps: si alguien me puede colaborar en traducir este fic a otro idioma se lo agradecería mucho. Si quieren lo ponen a su nombre (pero digan que es una traducción y no el original por favor). Si no pueden o no quieren lo haré yo (la traducción al inglés)** **y no hay problema. Nos vemos.**

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94: yo no odio a Souma de por sí. En la serie era más un obstáculo para el romance principal pero nada más. Lo había incluido en la historia porque supuse que era lo lógico en cuanto hacer un fic de este anime como lo hice (empezando con la final del campeonato de tenis donde Himeko tenía razón por la que ir) pero luego no supe muy bien qué hacer con él. Espero que les haya gustado lo que hice pero eso lo deciden ustedes. Por otro lado, me alegro que la hayas pasado bien con el** **capítulo (y con la historia... espero) y lo de responder es lo mínimo que hago si se toman el tiempo de leer y escribir eso. Ahora, lo siento por decepcionarte pero... no hubo razón alguna para no haber publicado (ni exámenes ni trabajos ni nada de nada... clases/trabajo sí pero no porque nunca me han supuesto un obstáculo en lo que me gusta hacer), solo fue... no sé... solamente no escribí. Gracias por leer.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: más vale tarde que nunca indeed. Supongo que Souma sí se mereció algo más pero... ya que. Igual ustedes no sabrán (ni yo sabré) lo que pasó. Haré otras historias (ya tengo una planeada en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo) pero tendrán que esperar que me toca traducir al inglés (como lo prometí) el fic (si alguien en los próximos días dice que me hará el favor... no saben cuánto se los agradeceré). Gracias por pasarte por acá. Nos vemos.**

 **nadaoriginal: no sé si esté de acuerdo con lo que dices pero con respecto al destino, no sé si creer o no (no es tan así, me explico). Creo que puede por lo siguiente: todo (absolutamente todo) lo que ha pasado en la historia del universo ha hecho que tú y yo y el resto del universo estemos en el lugar en el que estamos en este momento, solo se podía dar de esa manera (o no). Por otro lado, no es que no crea en el destino, simplemente no quiero creer en él porque quiero creer que lo que hago tiene sentido en algo (por lo menos que tenga sentido en mi vida). Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima.**

 **saizoouuuh: pues que sea buen tipo después de lo que hizo en este fic... no sé... el caso. Definitivamente sí son la una para la otra. Me alegra que te haya emocionado el fic y que te haya gustado. Realmente gracias por tus palabras. Nos vemos.**


End file.
